


Make Me Forget

by aobox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, i repeat this is not exactly porn, i'm not sure what to tag this really, not explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobox/pseuds/aobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't want to remember. The pain, the torture, the death, the loneliness. But now that Jack was with him, he finds release. Bliss, utter bliss, in the form of forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Forget

The Doctor liked to be done hard. No, he craved it. Rough and deep, over and over and over again. Against the TARDIS console, against the floor, so far into the mattress that he could've sworn they were made like that. Until his mind went blank and he forgot, forgot everything; the fear, the sadness, the loneliness, the past and the future and everything in between. Including the fact that he was running, from so much, from even the man inside him now. But this man could make him forget. Over and over and over again, whenever the Doctor demanded him to. He understood. Not everything, no. But immortality, he did. Losing everyone he had ever loved, he did. So maybe that was why he kept him around, the lost Captain from so long ago, yet not nearly as long as the Doctor. That was why, because he understood at least a fraction of his pain, could relate to him, could keep him company. But it wasn't that at all. Partially, yes. But the real reason was something far more selfish, entwined with a primeval need that only he could wring out of him now.

Jack could make him forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 4 in the morning about a month from the orig. post, figured I might as well put it here. It was just an idea I had at the time. I might come back to this and make a real version of it, but don't hold your breath.


End file.
